The Light Called Kagome
by The Evil People
Summary: IYKH cross over. She was the light he had been searching for all along. Rather than finding her, she found him. Together they must fight all sorts of monsters can they survive? CloudKagome See how Aerith came to be... and Sora too. Please R
1. WherethehellamI Ahh,whatthehellisthat!

**AZ: Yeah I know, another InuYasha Kingdom Hearts cross over, but what can I say, they aren't that common, but this pairing is totally different from my last one.**

**Also, this is a prequel to before Sora. This is a CloudKagome pairing! Later you'll see how 'Aerith' came to be… MWOOHAHAHAH the horror!**

**Kenny: The pairing hasn't been done before, at least we don't think so.**

**Fiera: So we hope you like it and the pairing.**

**Usagi: Review when you're done reading and tell us what you think.**

**AZ: Don't like don't read. And Kagome kicks serious ass in this chapter, and the rest of my story… She was trained by our favorite Sesshomaru! They made a blood bond, so they are brother and sister… And Kagome's a dog hanyou! Because of his blood… But he still likes her a lot, except for InuYasha… I will provide a description later. Oh, and Kagome is NOT paired with InuYasha. Sorry InuKag lovers!**

**Summary: She was the light he had been searching for all along. Rather than finding her, she found him. Together they must fight all sorts of monsters; can they survive? The love of two hanyou's creates a hero in later years… Sora. KagomeCloud pairing**

**Note: Kagome is 20, and Cloud 21 incase you were wondering. And they haven't beaten Naraku yet. **

**Oh and I will give a big shout out to 'Shadow May', for helping me with ideas! THANK U SO MUCH! I'm publishing this on our account, The Evil People. (heehee, creative aren't we…?)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own much, but I don't own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts that's for sure.**

**The Light Called Kagome Chapter 1- Where the hell am I? Ahhh, what the hell is that! Kagome's Battle**

AZ: For why I did the title like that, you'll see later. And I thought the title was humorous, but it pertains to the chapter. (Hey look I used a big word!) 

'_telepathy/dragon language'_

**'Song lyrics'**

'Thought'

"Speech"

By the well, Outside the Olympus Coliseum-

Kagome's POV

"Ow, my head!" I rubbed my head. I looked up, and noticed blue sky from inside the well. 'Stupid InuYasha made me fall into the well… Oooo when I get out of here I am going to sit him for eternity!'

I jumped out of the well in one leap, while clutching my prized sword made by Sesshomaru, my beloved aniki. (a/n: brother and please some one give me a good name for her sword, I would really appreciate it.) It could transform into a big fang like the Tetsusaiga, but it was a bit thinner and a little longer. It was made for me to defend myself as well as keep my demon blood in check. Sesshomaru gave me some of his blood when we made a blood bond to make us family. Amazingly he didn't care that much I was a half-breed like InuYasha, but he still didn't like InuYasha, for reasons I don't know.

It was strapped around my waist, along with my favorite war fans, Kizu and Raikou. Kizu controlled the wind, and Raikou manipulated lightning and thunder. (That's what Kizu and Raikou mean, wind and lightning) My sword could control fire, light, water, plants/ground, ice and darkness attacks. Just to be safe, Sesshomaru stuck an extra sword with me, it was a replica of the Tenseiga, incase I got hurt or anyone else it would heal me or bring some one back to life. It was a sign of affection I accepted gratefully and happily.

When in hanyou form, I got black-silver tipped dog-ears on my head like InuYasha, and they were really quite cute! I received golden eyes like Sesshomaru's, only they were a bit brighter and with a few blue specks. I have black dragon's wings, I have no clue how I got that but Midoriko says I was blessed by the dragon demons some how and they will always come to me and I can understand their language. I got a blue crescent moon and the maroon stripes just like Sessho, and the poison stripes on my wrist. I could do the poison claws and the whip just like my aniki. My tail was instead white with a black tip, and I was more muscular, taller and more beautiful. My mom _especially _liked my ears and tail; it took almost a half an hour to get her to release them.

I also had twin dragons tattoo with both of them twining along my right arm, both biting at the Shikon no Tama that I covered with a shield-barrier spell to make it into a temporary tattoo until we finished it. They could come out when ever they wanted; their names were Hikari (light) and Kuroi (black). Hikari was a white dragon with black eyes and golden wings, and Kuroi was a black dragon with white eyes and dark purple wings. They were both boys and they were very sweet but very protective. They could be small miniature dragons like Kirara but could become at least 20 feet long and 5 feet wide, with razor sharp fangs and claws.

Midoriko actually gave me some spell training in my sleep; so I knew a lot of spells and I could control my miko powers a lot better. Though I finished my training, she would still come by once in a while to visit. We had become fast friends.

But interestingly, I could also shape-shift and make myself look totally different in a human or demon form. I could have pink hair or white hair or make myself look old if I wanted to.

All of my friends liked my changes, mostly Shippo because he said, "Well since you have demon blood you are more like my mother, and you're so pretty okaa-san!" I had adopted him and Sango was really happy for me. Miroku tried to grope me more than usual, until I smacked him into a few trees to make him stop. InuYasha congratulated me but you could tell he was sad Sesshomaru had accepted me and not him.

I stopped musing and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" I looked around. This wasn't the Sengoku Jidai! There were a few trees and a big looming old Grecian looking building farther ahead. "Don't tell me I went farther back into the past!" I jumped back into the well but it didn't let me go back. "Damn it! Oooo when I get back there I am going to KILL InuYasha!"

I jumped back out and wiped off dust from my outfit. I was wearing a red short-sleeved top that showed my belly button, and a pair of black jeans with a few chains and a black leather belt that had these pocket things attached and that's where I had hid some stuff. I had my pack with me but at the time it didn't have as much in it because InuYasha practically ate all of the ramen, so that is why he pushed me in; he was still hungry.

'Pig…' I thought crossly.

"Well I guess I should look around and try to make some money so I don't go hungry here," I said. _You're right Kagome,_ said Kuroi. _That would be very wise indeed._ Hikari commented.

'_Thanks. You two want to come out?'_

'_You can hop on if you want.' _Came an enlarged Kuroi. I happily jumped on while Hikari decided to fly by us. We made our way to a village to the right of the building, and Kuroi and Hikari de-transformed back into tattoos while I walked into the village.

I got quite a lot of staring and looks as I walked by (a/n: Sorry if I forgot to mention this but Kagome is in her human form) Soon I felt pretty cross but then I found a poor looking old man trying to pick up sticks for fire wood I guess, but couldn't pick them up because of his crippled back. I picked them up for him and gave them to him.

"Excuse me, but as you can see I'm not from around here and I was wondering where I could make some money?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Thank you miss, and that Olympus Coliseum is where you can fight monsters for a lot of prize munny."

(A/n: Let's just say you can win money for beating the coliseum)

I thanked him and thought, 'Well I guess I'm in Olympus.' "Oh, I forgot! What kind of monsters?"

The old man's eyes widened and said, "The Heartless. Those monsters?" I didn't know what he was talking about but I decided I'd find out when I got there.

"Okay… Bye." I walked away and as soon as I got out of the village, I was going to transform into my dog-dragon hanyou form but Hikari transformed and shook his head.

'_Let me mistress. You should save your energy.'_

'_Fine.' _I jumped on and we flew to right outside the temple. Hikari turned into his small form and so did Kuroi. They perched on my shoulder and I walked in.

Inside the Coliseum-

Still Kagome's POV

As I made my way into the courtyard, I noticed a satyr putting some sign up, and walked into an opening. I walked over and looked at it. It was a list of rules, and at the bottom it stated that the winner would receive 5000 munny. I grinned and walked to where the fat little satyr went. But before I left, I noticed a blue-flaming headman wearing a black robe. I didn't like him, he smelt and felt like death and destruction. Kind of like how Naraku and Kikyo smelt. I shuddered and walked in the opening.

The room was small, but the Satyr put up another sign and said, "Hey move that block for me will you?" He didn't even turn to look at me. I just pushed it easily over to where he indicated it would go.

Then I tapped his shoulder and said, "Okay, now can I enter?" He jumped and turned around and said, "Look this tournament is for hero's only!" Then he looked at me and was like, "Whoa!"

I looked cross, and decided to give him a death glare. "Look I need the munny so I want to enter." Kuroi and Hikari hissed at him vehemently, and he gulped before saying, "You have to pass this barrel challenge."

"Fine." "Okay, here's what you have to do, cut down 20 barrels in 30 seconds, then after that 25 in one minute."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Kuroi, Hikari, stay here." They nodded and watched with the satyr. I unsheathed my sword and charged when the satyr said, "GO!"

I ran towards the first 3 barrels and did a spinning attack that destroyed 2 of them while the middle one flew at the 3 barrels behind it and destroyed all three of them and smashed to pieces. I grinned then jumped onto a ledge and slashed at the next 4 and destroyed them. I leaped towards the last ones and cut them, finishing with 8 seconds to spare.

"Okay, not bad. Next challenge!"

He put up the other barrels and I destroyed them the same way, and it only took me 39 seconds. "You're good, but you need a pass to get into the games."

I grinned and jumped over to a seat in the stands and picked up a piece of paper that read, 'Tournament Games Pass' and brought it over and waved it in his face.

"Would this qualify?"

He spluttered, "What- what- where did you get that?"

"I found it. So do I get to go or what?" I asked. The satyr gave in and said, "Fine. Name's Philoctetes, or Phil for short."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Those two are Kuroi and Hikari, my dragons." I shook his hand and waited patiently for the games to start.

"Okay kid. The games are about to start, and I suppose the dragon's can fight with you."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20! Kuroi, Hikari, don't jump in unless I need it."

I walked into the Coliseum while Phil boomed out, "Welcome to the Olympus Coliseum, Ladies and Gentlemen! Here we have Kagome Higurashi fighting today with her dragons, Kuroi and Hikari! Let the games begin!" (a/n: Let's just say people actually watched the games)

I drew my sword and the crowd "oooh-ed and ahhh-ed" as it transformed into a giant, gleaming fang. I grabbed Raikou and flicked it open and waited for the monsters to show. Then these weird blue flying things and black things wearing feeble armor showed up, and I presumed these are the heartless, but I couldn't help but wonder, 'what the hell are those things? They have an aura of darkness and taint.'

I whirled around and slashed a heartless that tried to go for my back, and hit it a couple more times before it disappeared. I blocked an ice attack from one of the blue things with a blue barrier. Then I concentrated quickly on my fan and said, "Summon Lightning; Lightning bolt Attack!" The fan blades glowed a bright yellow before several bolts of lightning rained down and struck the airborne heartless, and 3 of the 5 died from that attack.

'So their weakness is lightning,' I noted in interest. I set my blade on fire and swept a wave of fire at 2 of the soldier Heartless, and they disintegrated on the spot.

I looked around and saw there were only 2 blue heartless and 3 soldiers left. I called for the lightning attack once more, and watched them die.

"End of Round 1! Well it seems she has a few tricks up her sleeve! Now for Round 2!"

The rest of the rounds were like this, I only got a few bloody scratches on my arms and legs, making Kuroi and Hikari enraged, and they cut the Heartless to pieces while still in chibi-form.

"Well as it seems Kagome Higurashi has won, we are sad to announce that the reigning champ of the Coliseum, Cloud, is not present to fight, we will-" The blue-flaming head man cut him off. "Hello, we will be having my dog Cerberus fight!"

"What! Hades! I thought he died!"(Ya know when Hercules killed him)Yelled Phil. The crowd screamed and ran for it.

"So what, I brought him back to life, and the girl needs someone to fight. I've been looking for a good fight," leered Hades.

Suddenly a giant 3 headed dog with very sharp teeth appeared. My eyes widened, he was almost as big as Sesshomaru in his big dog form!

"What the hell is that?" I yelled. Hades grinned. "The guardian of the Underworld." Then he disappeared. Cerberus roared, while Phil said,

"Kid, I only have two words to say to you, ATTACK!" (a/n: I borrowed that quote)

I unsheathed my sword, ready to battle, while thinking, 'This thing is going down.'

End of Chapter 1

**AZ: Oooo evil cliffy!**

**Kenny: Isn't it funny? Phil talks and says its only two words, when its actually 1! Can't he count or something?**

**Fiera: I guess not.**

**AZ: I'm sorry if Kagome seems OoC, but you see that's how I want her to act in my story.**

**Usagi: So review.**

**AZ: And some one please give me a name for Kagome's sword! The first to give me a name will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Please review, but don't flame, but constructive criticism is appreciated, if I did something wrong.**


	2. Taking down Cerberus and Meeting Cloud!

**AZ: I hope you guys are liking this! **

**Kenny: Yeah…**

**AZ: Woah, what's wrong with you?**

**Kenny: Nothing.**

**Fiera: I wonder if he misses…**

**Usagi: Yes he does.**

**AZ: Hn, what ever. Enjoy the chapter folks, but first review responses!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Shelby: Yeah me and Shadow May like it! Do you mind if we added to it? We call it; Lunar Fang. This chapter is dedicated to you and AnImE-LuVeR (). Thanks so much!**

**AnImE-LuVeR (): We like this as well! We are going to mix yours and Shelby's names, we hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- No I do not own InuYasha or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would be so rich and wouldn't be writing this. How ever this idea belongs to me (KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai) and Shadow May. **

**The Light Called Kagome Chapter 2- Taking down Cerberus and meeting Cloud! No wait, is Cloud a… Hanyou?**

**'Song lyrics'**

'_Telepathy/dragon language'_

'Thought'

"Speech"

In the Olympus Coliseum-

Kagome's POV

I unsheathed Lunar Fang and flicked open Kizu. I charged it with a lot of wind power and said, "Summon Wind; Cyclone attack!"

A blinding light of a greenish-white color leaped from Kizu and swirled around in a ferocious arc, and sliced at one of Cerberus's heads. The beast roared as it received many cuts, but then it shook off the attack.

'Damn! It must be wind-resistant!' I shut Kizu and stuck it into a pocket. I held Lunar Fang in a ready position, and then ran at it and targeted its left head, the one that had been previously injured. I slashed at it a few times and its ears fell off, along with some chunks of flesh.

Then the dog roared and snapped at me; "Woah!" I cried. 'I'm too slow in this form! I'll have to change!' I almost got my arm bit off! I jumped back as Cerberus tried to snap at me again.

I did a back flip and sent a telepathic message to Kuroi and Hikari that said,

'_You two distract it so I can transform, okay?'_

'_Okay Kagome.' _(a/n: This is in dragon language, just so you guys know)

I concentrated on my hanyou self and lifted the concealing spell. Poof! I was now a dragon-inu hanyou ready to kick butt.

In the Olympus Coliseum too-

Cloud's POV

I was out training with my big sword (a/n: does he have a name for it? If he does, please tell me) when I felt a prickle of a feeling that told me to go inside the coliseum. It felt like I was being pushed or something. So I followed it and soon found myself with in the coliseum in the courtyard.

Suddenly I heard a roar; I could smell the foul scent of one of Hades underlings, the guardian of the Underworld, Cerberus. And… something else… A sweet smelling scent of roses, wild flowers and cranberries, and it was almost intoxicating. Another quick draught proved it to be a female, and she was a … Hanyou like me? A dragon-inu hanyou… Interesting…

Still the feeling pushed at me so I ran into the coliseum, and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever see in my life.

She had the shiniest, black hair the color of a raven's wing, with a light blue shine. A muscular yet sleek, and very curvaceous figure greeted his eyes. She had ivory white skin and cherry red lips. Blazing blue-silver eyes looked determined, and was so beautiful, and open. She swung her sword at the big dog creature and cut its ears off and some pieces of flesh fell as she continued to hack in an expert pattern dance. She had to jump back as Cerberus started snapping its jaws, she said, "Woah!"

I had this feeling in my heart; the heart I thought didn't exist. It told me, 'Go help her! Protect her!'

Before I could get in there, I heard the girl say in the dragon language, _'You guys distract it so I can transform, okay?' _And the dragons replied, _'Okay Kagome…' _So that's her name….

She jumped back while the dragons attacked it, and a glowing white light shined before I saw her in hanyou form… And it was better looking than her human form!

Kagome had silver dog-ears with black tips, and golden eyes with blue specks. Her hair seemed to have grown 4 inches, down to her butt. A white fluffy tail with black at the tip also sprouted from her backside. Black dragon wings burst from her back, and a blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. 2 maroon stripes streaked across both of her cheeks, as well as her wrists. Fangs poked out from beneath a satisfied smirk. Her body was even more beautiful than before. Her knuckles cracked, as she let a green substance generate in her claws. A quick sniff proved it to be poison.

Suddenly she speed up a lot, I could barely see her. I caught her looking at me, and she smiled. She said in dragon language,

'_Don't you want to join the party? The more the merrier!' _Her voice was playful despite the serious situation she was in. I liked the sound of her voice. It was like clear bells ringing, and womanly at the same time.

'_I was going to any way.'_

'_By the way, what's your name dragon-hanyou, and how are you here?'_

'_It's Cloud. I'll tell you later.'_

'_Okay. Hikari, Kuroi I'm ready now!'_ She had nodded and turned to the two fighting dragons.

'_Yes Kagome,' _the two dragons said.

I decided to transform as well. A small flash signified my transformation from a normal-seemingly looking human to a powerful dragon-hanyou.

Kagome's POV

After I had transformed, I cracked my knuckles and let my poison flow into my claws. I could smell a male dragon-hanyou nearby. He smelled of vanilla, nature and battle. I wheeled around, and saw the hottest boy I had ever seen.

Sunny spiked blond hair and the brightest pair of blue eyes. A muscular figure clutching a big sword kind of like the Tetsusaiga, and was also dressed in some sort of armor. A black ragged cape hung from his back, as well as one of his wings. 'His concealing spell must be fading fast,' I decided. He had a mysterious, almost sad aura around him. All in all he looked like some sort of young war god.

'I'll talk to him,' I thought. I smiled and called out in the native dragon demon language,

'_Don't you want to join the party? The more the merrier.'_

'_I was going to any way.' _I shivered in excitement. His voice was deep, even more mysterious, and sexy.

'_By the way, what's your name dragon-hanyou and how did you get here?' _I replied.

'_It's Cloud. I'll tell you later.' _I nodded and turned to the fighting dragons.

'_Okay. Hikari, Kuroi I'm ready now!'_

'_Okay Kagome,' _they said.

Before I attacked, a flash of light brought my eyes back to Cloud. My mouth dropped open in awe and wonder.

There was Cloud, but not the same Cloud she had seen earlier. He was taller by at least 5 inches, and more muscular. His spiky blond hair had gained a golden brownish color on the tips of his hair. His eyes were now silver with numerous blue specks in them. His wing had grown a lot longer and larger and it had its twin rejoining its other sibling, perching on Cloud's back behind the other shoulder blade. They were black with silver tips. He smiled at her, showing sharp fangs. A silver dragon with blue eyes and gold tipped wings was tattooed on his forehead. Clawed fingers gripped his sword, and flew forward to attack one of Cerberus's heads.

I followed, and made my Whip of Light like aniki would. I sliced at the middle head, because the whip could strike it without me getting slashed since the whip was retractable, and I was at a distance. It roared, and suddenly got on its hind legs.

"Move!" Cloud hissed, and suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist and he yanked me above the ground. He flew up about 10 feet, and I saw why he told me to move.

Cerberus brought his front legs down and crashed to the ground, creating a massive shock wave. It would've caused a lot of damage had we been on the ground.

I blushed, and said, "thank you Cloud." He replied, "Just be careful next time."

We returned to the ground, and then took up fighting once more. However, we had barely gotten to hit him 5 times before it raised its heads and started walking around.

"What the hell…?" I said, but then the beast started spitting out fireballs. I swerved around them and took out my war fan Raikou.

'Maybe lightning will affect it,' and flicked open Raikou. I raised it, and quickly yelled,

"Summon Lightning; Thunderstorm Attack!" The sky grew dark for a second, then multiple large bolts of lightning shot out of the sky and I directed them to Cerberus's heads with a sweep of my fan. They struck Cerberus, while it howled out in pain. Cloud got the idea and used his dragon powers to charge his blade with some electricity, and swiped at it, leaving big burning cuts.

Then Cerberus did something we had never saw before; it lowered its head and spat out this dark, purplish goop into the ground.

"Ewww, what kind of nasty stuff are you spewing?" I said. (a/n: I actually said that while I was fighting Cerberus)

Curious, I ran close to the pile. But not too close, for soon it started to shoot up like a geyser in order to skewer me. Then it started to follow me, and I ran swiftly away from it. But then it started to follow me, and took me by surprise and shot in front of me. It hit my right side and I winced and took to the air.

Blood dripped from the deep welt in my side, as the flesh around the cut was burning an angry red with a hint of purple. 'It had better not be poisoned,' I thought, and took a sniff.

It was poisoned! I grew angry and grabbed Luna (Lunar Fang's nickname), and with a scream of "KIYOME no KIZU!" (a/n: means purification of the wind) my sword glowed with miko power, as well as some wind wrapped around Luna and I unleashed the attack; the wind full of miko power swooped down and cut off 2 of its heads.

Cloud had gathered all of his lightning power and unleashed it at the remaining head, it was if there were two of Cloud's swords, except the other was glowing yellow electricity. First the lightning blade sizzled and cut through some of the flesh on Cerberus's neck, and then Cloud and his actual blade sliced off the rest of its head.

With one last roar, Cerberus crashed to the ground, headless.

I grinned. "We did it!" I cried happily to the fast approaching Cloud.

Cloud said with a warm smile, "Yes we did." Wow. His smile was dazzling, while thinking dazedly, 'He should smile more often…'

Suddenly his face took on a worried frown. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be okay," I said. I hurriedly grabbed Tenseiga jr. from my hiding place in my bag and unsheathed it. (a/n: Don't you just love my creativeness? Ha just kidding)

"What are you-" Cloud said, before I said, "I am healing my wound."

I held Tenseiga jr. over my side, and closed my eyes. Tenseiga jr. glowed a bright whitish-blue, (in Cloud's eyes) and my wound closed in an eye-blink, and the poison vanished from with out a trace in my system.

I opened my eyes, and giggled at the sight of Cloud's face. He looked like this, O.O.

However soon he shook his head and then groaned at his arm. I looked down worriedly, and noticed one of his arms had a puncture mark on it.

"Here, let me heal that for you Cloud," I said. His silvery eyes caught my own golden gaze, and I blushed, hoping he didn't notice. He studied me a bit longer, and then he said,

"Okay Kagome."

I smiled and gently held his arm. My hands glowed a sparkly blue-pink and the wound sealed up and the pain was all gone.

"Thank you, Kagome," Cloud said. I replied, "You're welcome."

Kuroi and Hikari ran over to us. I said, _'Nice job you two. Thank you.'_

'_Its no problem Kagome.' _Then they jumped onto her arm and vanished into the skin and reappearing as tattoos once more.

Suddenly Phil appeared and nearly passed out at the sight of Cerberus and its still form, along with all of the blood. Then he looked over to us and he gasped before falling over backward, unconscious.

"Uh oh… I think we should change back to our human forms Cloud. And I can give you a better concealing spell. Cloud, I think yours is fading."

"Sure," he said. With a flash of light I changed back to my human disguise, and made another, better concealing spell and made it so Cloud could change into his hanyou form whenever he wanted.

"Thank you Kagome," he said, relieved. I smiled and said, "Your welcome."

I plopped myself on a seat in the stands, and Cloud sat next to me.

"So, um… How did you know you were a hanyou Cloud and how did you get here?" I asked.

My eyes looked into his intense blue ones. Those eyes seemed so deep…

Cloud's POV

"I had lived with my parents until one day when a spell had gone wrong and teleported me here. My father was a dragon youkai and he trained me and gave me my sword," I said.

Kagome said, "Oh… Um how old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm twenty one years old, in human years."

"Oh, I am twenty years old. And… I'll tell you my story. I'm not from here either Cloud. In fact, it all started on my 15th birthday when I was looking for my cat Buyo…." (a/n: You know what happens next) And so InuYasha pushed me down the well because he wanted more ramen, what a pig any ways I some how ended up here and the well wouldn't let me go back, so I figured thatI can't go back for a while. So I was fighting in the Coliseum tournament so I could get some munny so I wouldn't go hungry here. And we still have to beat Naraku, and finish collecting the jewel shards."

I was in shock. Kagome had gone through so much, forced to grow up so fast and for 5 years she's been hunting down this bastard Naraku and the jewel shards.

'Help her. She needs it. She is the only other hanyou here, much less only one besides you with demon blood. Protect her.' My conscious rang in my head.

"I'll help you. I'm the only one here who actually has demon blood, and living alone gets boring. Maybe I can find my parents again. And that bastard deserves to die, for all the horrible things he's done to you and your friends." I spoke firmly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Cloud. But since we need the help, and you're really smart and strong you can come with me. But what will we do until then?" Kagome asked. She had a tiny blush on her face.

"Perhaps we should travel… Since you and I have yet to visit other worlds."

"There's _MORE?_" Kagome's horrified expression made me laugh. "Yes, Kagome. However it would be a good opportunity to get some training done," I explained.

She had a cute pout on her face, and she sighed. "I suppose so." But then she brightened. "Hey, this might actually be fun!"

I laughed again. 'How many times has she made me laugh today? I haven't laughed so much in years. Some how… Kagome, you've brought the light back into my life, and I intend to repay you for it.' I thought determinedly.

A loud groan brought me back from my thoughts. It was Phil.

"Oh my head. OH! Hey! You two killed Cerberus! Good job, I guess both of you win some prize munny," he said. (a/n: Sorry if he seems OOC.)

Later, we received our munny. Then we set up camp for the night, and Kagome set up a tent and let me taste some ramen. It was really good! Soon after that we settled down for sleep.

Kagome slept on the opposite side of the fire, in something she calls a sleeping bag.

I studied her sleeping form. Her face looked so peaceful when she slept. And beautiful, as her hair cascaded down the side of her face.

As I looked at her, suddenly one sleepy blue-silver opened.

"Cloud?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Thanks for being here," She said.

"Your welcome. I like being here…" As she went back to sleep, I muttered quietly,

"I like being… with you…"

He didn't notice the small smile appear on her face, as she went to sleep, the smile stayed on. (a/n: That sentence was in the Authors pov)

End of chapter 2

**AZ: I hoped you all liked the chapter! It kinda took me a long time to write it, so it'd be nice if I received a lot of reviews…**

**Kenny: So review if you want another chapter.**

**Usagi: She would like at least5 reviews before she updates again.**

**Fiera: So please review! Oh and Kit-sama says please read a story called, 'A Fairy Tale of Symphonia,' by Amaterasu Omikami (I think that's how you spell it) for all of you Tales of Symphonia fans. She needs more reviews to update, and its really good.**

**AZ: Well, until next time people. I bet you're all wondering where Hercules is, (don't own) aren't you? Well I guess he vanished off the face of the earth! Lolz. I'm planning on writing my own ToSIY cross over.**


	3. An AN

1The Light Called Kagome. AN

Hey! It's Kage here! Well, Rei((Vanya)) and I have went on a Hiatus(sp?) For now, well because of writers block. Yah, worst thing you can ever get, we HAVE been lacking the creativity. Lol. Well, and We have been loaded with Homework and some...dilemmas in life, so don't kill us! I have been also taking a few writers courses because I've found out from some people that MANY people think my writing sucks. When you're young and think you are good at everything, that hurts, hurts A lot. Now that I read over stuff I wrote, I think it sucks, maybe except for a few things, which are not public and are between Rei and me. I bet you really don't want to read about my boring...or stressful life. Or how Much I hate My Spacebar right now for sticking so much! Anyways back to the point of this, this note is to tell you that We probably won't be updating out stories for a while, if we do, it would be out of sheer boredness. Lol. Well, now that you know that, you shouldn't have your hopes up, If you liked the Stories on 'The Evil People' An account shared by Rei and me, then don't expect much from that one of Rei's other account which I forgot. So..Uh...Ja! If you have any questions, I'm an IM or E-mail away! Kagesohma as yahoo dot com or AIM: Kage Bored YIM: Kagesohma. Ja Ne peoples!

Kage


End file.
